


Changing

by Animeangel1798



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeangel1798/pseuds/Animeangel1798
Summary: He really should leave, it's one of those unspoken rules that they both follow, but this time feels different.Shizaya fluff





	Changing

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write some fluff so here this is! It's very short but I enjoyed writing it <3

He really should leave, it's one of those unspoken rules that they both follow, but this time feels different. Shizuo doesn't usually fall asleep so quickly, on a normal day Izaya would be gone before Shizuo's breathing had deepened. Izaya can't seem to pull his eyes away from the peaceful look on the other's face. He's never seen the other man so calm in his presence. There's not much light in the room but what shines in from the streetlights outside Shizuo's window but it's enough for the informant to make out the details of the other's face.

 

There are bags under his eyes, probably from stress, and his lips are slightly parted. Izaya sighs quietly and his hand reaches out hesitantly. An unnamed emotion fills his chest and tightens his throat as his fingers gently meet the soft of Shizuo's skin. Ever so slowly he moves his touch over Shizuo's cheeks and down the bridge of his nose. His hands stall as Shizuo makes a muffled noise but when nothing happens other than that he continues the caress, his thumbs brush over the bags of his eyes and then softly over those lips.

 

They've slept together several times, but they've never kissed. Not once. All at once Izaya finds himself wondering what it would be like, would Shizuo's kisses be soft and tender, would they be passionate and rushed, or would they be hard and hungry. Izaya's sure that Shizuo could do all of those kisses but he doubts the blond would ever show him. He cups Shizuo's cheeks with his hands and his thumbs slide over his cheek bones.

 

That feeling in his chest stirs and he can't really see any reason not to give into it. He leans in and presses a chaste kiss against Shizuo's lips. It's nothing more than a light brush of skin but it sends a tiny thrill through Izaya anyway and his heartbeat spikes. He leans in again and lingers slightly longer this time. He takes in the feeling for a long moment before pulling back again and he jolts when he notices Shizuo staring at him with a calculating look.

 

Izaya blushes and thinks frantically for an explanation but before he can say anything Shizuo tugs him back down and fits their lips together again. The kiss starts out soft, almost lazy, it's more of an exploration of each other than anything else but the intensity builds steadily as the kiss gets deeper, their tongues entwined. Finally, Izaya pulls away to catch his breath and they're both left panting. Somehow Shizuo's arms had wound around his waist and Izaya was on top of him.

 

Neither of them spoke for a long time as they stared at each other, a silent conversation passing between them. Shizuo seemed to understand something even Izaya didn't quite get and the thought made Izaya nervous. Shizuo wasn't supposed to know his emotions before Izaya even understood them. One of Shizuo's hands dipped under his shirts and slid up his back, dragging a pleasant warmth over his skin and Izaya relaxed a bit as Shizuo turned them both on their sides and pressed another soft kiss to Izaya's lips and pulling him closer against him.

 

"Stay this time."

 

The words came out soft like Shizuo didn't expect him to listen but Izaya buried his face in Shizuo's chest.

 

"Alright."

 

Something was changing between them but Izaya was certain it was a good change. It took almost no time at all for them to be asleep wrapped up in each other.


End file.
